The Looney Tunes Meets Popeye the Sailor
The Looney Tunes Meets Popeye the Sailor is a crossover special between The New Looney Tunes Show and Popeye the Sailor, produced by and Amblin Television in association with Paramount Television Animation and Warner Bros. Animation. The special premiered on WB Kids in 2019. Plot The Warner Bros. cartoon gang make a wrong turn to Sweethaven and eventually met Popeye and his friends. But when they hear about the Sea Hag's plan to kidnap Popeye, the gang goes in a new adventure with the spinach-eating one-eyed sailor to defeat the Sea Hag. Voice cast ''Looney Tunes'' *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester Pussycat, Tweety Bird and Henery Hawk *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig and Speedy Gonzales *Billy West as Elmer Fudd *Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam and Barnyard Dawg *Jeff Bennett (credited as Jeff Glen Bennett) as Foghorn Leghorn *Frank Welker as Hector the Bulldog *Rob Paulsen as Mac Gopher *Jess Harnell as Tosh Gopher *Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny *Grey DeLisle (credited as Grey Griffin) as Tina Russo Duck and Petunia Pig *Tress MacNeille as Granny ''Tiny Toons Adventures'' *Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny *Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny *Jeff Bergman as Plucky Duck *Gail Matthius as Shirley the Loon *Billy West as Hamton Pig *Frank Welker as Gogo Dodo, Furrball Pussycat, Calamity Coyote and Little Beeper *Candi Milo as Sweetie Bird *Kath Soucie as Fifi La Fume and Li'l Sneezer *Cree Summer as Elmyra Duff *Danny Cooksey as Montana Max *Maurice LaMarche as Dizzy Devil *Rob Paulsen as Arnold the Pitbull ''Animaniacs'' *Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff and Pinky *Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner *Tress MacNeille as Dot Warner and Hello Nurse *Maurice LaMarche as the Brain and Squit *Frank Welker as Thaddeus J. Plotz, Ralph the Guard and Runt the Dog *Sherri Stoner as Slappy Squirrel *Tara Strong as Skippy Squirrel * as Rita the Cat *John Mariano as Bobby *Dee Bradley Baker as Pesto * as Mr. Director * as Francis 'Pip' Pumphandle ''Popeye the Sailor'' *Billy West as Popeye the Sailor and Poopdeck Pappy *Grey DeLisle (credited as Grey Griffin) as Olive Oyl *Maurice LaMarche as Bluto and Rough House *Jeff Bennett (credited as Jeff Glen Bennett) as J. Wellington Wimpy *Frank Welker as Eugene the Jeep *Tara Strong as Swee'Pea *Tress MacNeille as the Sea Hag *Tom Kenny as the Hungry Goat and Shorty Transcript Credits Quotes *'Popeye:' Bluto, my arch-enemy. *'Bluto:' Popeye! *'Wakko:' Don Knotts! (Yakko and Dot look unamused at him) *'Wakko:' What?! *'Dot:' Isn't he dead? ---- *'Daffy:' Hmmm, an evil creature wants to take over this area? It seems a work for Duck Dod... (he gets hit by an anvil by Porky) *'Porky:' It's not the best idea to transform into the G-G-G-Galactic Protectors, Daffy. *'Daffy:' Oh yeah. ---- *'Wimpy:' Wait a minute, who ate my hamburger? (he looks at Popeye) *'Popeye:' Don't look at me, Wimpy. You know I mainly eat spinaches. And I already know who was. *'Wimpy:' How do you know it, Popeye? *'Popeye:' She's right over there. (he points at Lola, who is eating the hamburger) *'Lola:' What? *'Bugs:' Ehh... what are you eating, girl? *'Lola:' A cheeseburger. Why? Do you want some? (Bugs looks angily at her) I'm sorry, Wimpy. I'll pay you another one. *'Wimpy:' Thanks, rabbit girl. I'd gladly pay you Tuesday. (all the others minus the Looney Tunes facepalm) ---- *'Sea Hag:' Okay, then. How about a trip to the cave of your worst nightmares? *'Yakko:' No, thanks. *'Sea Hag:' Well, too bad! (laughs maniacally as she pulls down the lever.) ---- *'Mr. Director:' (singing) Oh, lady! I know a lady with high-heeled shoes and socks of pantyhose! Oh, pretty lady! *'Olive:' Are you talking to me? ---- *'Mr. Director:' Hello, nice puppy children with the spooky faces and the nice spinach-eating one-eyed sailor! *'Popeye:' WHAT?! ---- *(Pip grabs and shakes Olive's hand slowly) *'Pip:' Hello, Ms. Oyl. My name's Francis Pumphandle. But, everyone calls me Pip. *'Olive:' (nervously laughs) Nice to meet you, Pip. Now, if you'll excuse me. (struggling) I... have to go... find... POP-EYYYYYYYYE! ---- *'Shorty:' (singing) Happy boithday to my pal. To my pal, to my pal. Happy boithday to my pal. My pal, Popeye. *'Popeye:' (mumbling) Oh gawrsh. Me woist nightmairs have come true. *'Shorty:' Hey, Popeye! Wanna blow out the candles? (he brings out a cake with explosive dynamite as candles. Popeye and the Warners scream in fear.) Trivia *This is one of the few Popeye the Sailor productions produced by Warner Bros., as a result of its parent company Time Warner currently owning the distribution rights to the Fleischer/Famous Popeye the Sailor shorts through Turner Entertainment. *Billy West reprises his double-duties as Popeye the Sailor and Poopdeck Pappy from Popeye's Voyage: The Quest for Pappy, while his previous voice actor Maurice LaMarche voices Bluto and Rough House in the special. ** was also quoted for reprising her roles as Olive Oyl and Swee'Pea, but ended up being replaced by series regulars Grey DeLisle as Olive Oyl and Tara Strong as Swee'Pea. *Similar to various media, Popeye and Bluto are frenemies rather than enemies. *The Hungry Goat and Shorty returns as one of the Cave of Your Worst Nightmares gag reused from Animaniacs' direct-to-video special Wakko's Wish. **However, The Hungry Goat and Shorty get the most dialogue out of all the other torturers in the Cave of Your Worst Nightmares sequence. *Despite their Tiny Toon Adventures counterparts appearing in the special, Wile E. Coyote, the Road Runner, Pepé Le Pew, Sniffles and Taz don't appear in the special. *The scene where Lola is seen eating Wimpy's cheeseburger is slighty inspired by a scene of the Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! episode If You Can't Scooby-Doo the Time, Don't Scooby-Doo the Crime, where Daphne Blake is revealed as the thief of Fred Jones' tuna sandwich. Category:Crossovers Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:Popeye the Sailor